<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>向日葵與小魚乾 by rain923</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276462">向日葵與小魚乾</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain923/pseuds/rain923'>rain923</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain923/pseuds/rain923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>工作的地方來了一隻黃色的小傢伙，和一隻黑溜溜的小東西。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>向日葵與小魚乾</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>白天</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>早晨七點二十分，陽光逐漸溫暖整座城市，柳春刻意比平時早來到分部，他知道有個小傢伙會在天氣晴朗的早晨出來曬太陽。</p>
<p>柳春在門口來回張望，尋找熟悉的小小身影，眼角瞥見一條黃色尾巴從屋簷垂下，慢悠悠地晃動著，尾巴末端是白色的，是牠的特徵。</p>
<p>柳春走近屋簷，對著垂下的尾巴發出吱吱的暗號。</p>
<p>聽見暗號，尾巴收了回去，一個小傢伙從慵懶中起身，俯視屋簷下笑開懷的柳春，小傢伙的金黃班塊在陽光下閃閃發光，接著牠伸了個懶腰，優雅地走到屋簷邊緣，一躍而下。</p>
<p>柳春蹲下招招手，小傢伙靠近嗅了嗅，鬍鬚碰一下確認，才用帶有黃斑的臉頰蹭起柳春的手指。</p>
<p>「早安，睡得好嗎？」柳春輕輕搔著小傢伙的下巴，小傢伙閉起綠眸打呼嚕回答。</p>
<p>「吃過飯了嗎？」柳春從背包裡拿出小包的貓飼料，倒進紙碗裡，小傢伙期待地看著他的動作。</p>
<p>柳春放下紙碗，小傢伙聞了聞，然後小口小口吃了起來。</p>
<p>看著小傢伙吃飯的樣子，柳春覺得滿足，想當初小傢伙完全不親人，每當柳春想靠近，不是忽略就是走開，花了好久的時間才讓小傢伙和他親近，然後他才發現，小傢伙的性情和冷漠的外表相反，其實很熱情的呢。</p>
<p>柳春輕笑。</p>
<p>突然，小傢伙察覺到了什麼，抬起了頭。</p>
<p>「怎麼啦？」柳春輕撫小傢伙的頸後，小傢伙卻沒像方才一樣蹭起他的手，而是正在警戒什麼，接著便一溜煙跳進草叢失了蹤影，留下沒吃完的飼料以及來不及會意的柳春。</p>
<p>跑哪裡去了？柳春蹲在草叢前發出吱吱的暗號，卻得不到回應，低下頭尋找小傢伙的柳春，絲毫不覺背後逐漸接近的皮鞋踏聲。</p>
<p>「你在幹嘛？」</p>
<p>「哇啊！」頭頂突然傳來一句問話，柳春差點跌坐在地上。</p>
<p>猛一回望，來人的頭髮耀著陽光，一雙翡翠因為逆光而瞇起。</p>
<p>「啊，一模一樣。」柳春看著眼前來人喃喃自語。</p>
<p>「什麼東西？」來人問。</p>
<p>「貓咪。」</p>
<p>「貓咪？」</p>
<p>「跑掉了。」</p>
<p>聞言，來人皺眉，略顯無奈：「又在餵貓啊？」</p>
<p>柳春笑了笑，拿起裝有飼料的紙碗起身招呼：「晴天早安。」</p>
<p>「早。」晴天無精打采，似乎沒睡好。</p>
<p>「黑眼圈。」</p>
<p>「又不是今天才有。」</p>
<p>「早飯還沒吃吧？」柳春又翻起背包。</p>
<p>「休想叫我吃貓飼料。」</p>
<p>然而，柳春遞過來的卻是一份對角切半的三明治。</p>
<p>「早上才做的，快吃。」柳春直接把三明治塞進晴天手裡，吐司還是熱的。</p>
<p>晴天看著手裡的三明治，疑惑了一陣：「這是你的早餐吧？」</p>
<p>「另外半個我已經吃掉了，所以你吃吧。」柳春笑著，沒繼續理會愣在原地的友人，端著紙碗進屋了。</p>
<p>晴天看著腳步輕快離去的友人，輕輕哼了口氣，褪下三明治的包裝一口咬下，跟著進屋。</p>
<p>好吃。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>＊</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>夜晚</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>城市已染上夜色，剛處理完公事的晴天提著公事包正要回家，卻在大門口止住腳步。</p>
<p>門旁草叢一陣動靜，隱隱約約閃過一點光。</p>
<p>誰在那裡？晴天朝著窸窣搖晃的草叢走去察看，才剛低頭，一道黑影隨即跳出。</p>
<p>什麼東西？晴天倒退幾步拉開距離。</p>
<p>黑影幾乎融進暗夜中，唯獨一雙大眼閃閃發光，宛若穿著白襪的腳勉強讓人辨識出牠的位置。</p>
<p>「喵──」黑影發出叫聲。</p>
<p>原來是貓，弄清楚是什麼之後，晴天打算直接繞過那小東西離開。</p>
<p>然而小東西像是要阻擋去路般，直接走到晴天腳邊。</p>
<p>晴天往旁邊挪一步，小東西也跟著挪一步，晴天退後一步，小東西就前進一步。</p>
<p>「喵喵──」小東西蹭了下晴天。</p>
<p>我沒有什麼可以給你吃的啊。晴天在心裡吐嘈，暗自覺得這附近的貓一定都是被那個貓癡友人給訓服了，見人就討吃的。</p>
<p>晴天沒多加理會，大步離開了。</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>又是一個披著夜色回家的日子。</p>
<p>這一天，晴天再度在大門口止住腳步，他被纏住了。</p>
<p>小東西像是等人般坐在門口，見著晴天便直接奔來，用身體在他的褲管上來回蹭呀蹭，末端帶有白毛的黑尾巴勾著他的腳，晴天寸步難移。</p>
<p>『如果貓咪對你蹭蹭，就代表對你有好感喔！』貓癡友人的無用小知識突然響起在晴天的腦海。</p>
<p>會什麼會對我有好感，餵你們吃飯的不是我啊！晴天扶著額頭無聲吶喊著，他從來沒有如此希望，此時此刻那個貓癡友人能出面替他解圍。</p>
<p>是想吃什麼吧？有什麼能餵他吃嗎？晴天在身上的口袋摸索一陣，掏出的是友人隨手塞給他的小零食。</p>
<p>花生小魚乾，花生似乎不能餵貓，小魚乾可以嗎？</p>
<p>晴天撕開包裝，將零食倒在手上，挑開花生，蹲下伸手把小魚乾湊到小東西面前，小東西聞了聞，小口小口吃了起來。</p>
<p>晴天一邊看著小東西吃著小魚乾，一邊自己吃掉另一手捧著的花生，小東西的鬍鬚搔得他手心癢癢的。</p>
<p>吃完了，小東西滿足地舔舔嘴，輕輕蹭著晴天的手指像在說謝謝。</p>
<p>總算心甘情願讓晴天離開了。</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>還是一個在夜色中回家的日子。</p>
<p>晴天依舊在大門口止步，眼前出現了阻礙前進的障礙物，而且是大型障礙物，晴天皺眉，直接向障礙物走去。</p>
<p>「你還沒回家？」</p>
<p>「嗚哇！」蹲在門口的貓癡友人被突然的背後出聲嚇了一跳，慌張地護住懷裡的東西。</p>
<p>晴天瞇起眼，想看清友人抱著什麼，只見懷裡伸出一雙白襪子的前爪，玩弄友人散在肩上的馬尾，和友人的黑髮同樣漆黑的毛團探出頭來，那是前幾個夜裡他遇見的小東西。</p>
<p>友人和小東西一齊望了過來。</p>
<p>「啊，一模一樣。」晴天自言自語。</p>
<p>「什麼一模一樣？」友人和小東西一起眨眨眼。</p>
<p>「不，沒什麼。」晴天搖搖頭，又開口：「柳春你不是回家了？」</p>
<p>「在門口遇到了這孩子。」柳春輕輕放開小東西：「不怕人，就跟牠玩起來了。」</p>
<p>小東西從柳春身上跳下，來到晴天腳邊，蹭了幾下就翻肚肚，晴天這才發現小東西整張肚子都是白的。</p>
<p>「牠超喜歡你！」柳春示意晴天快來給小東西摸摸。</p>
<p>我今天沒有小魚乾啊。晴天蹲下，一邊搔著小東西的下巴，一邊在心裡無奈。小東西的咕嚕從指尖傳來，晴天皺著的眉頭不知何時放鬆了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>＊</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>交替時分</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>日暮時分，晴天和柳春難得平靜地過完一天，準時結束今日的例行工作。</p>
<p>如果每一天都能如此和平就好了，晴天心想，雖然這大概只能幻想。</p>
<p>「啊，是向日葵！」從窗口往下望的柳春一陣心喜。</p>
<p>「什麼向日葵？」晴天同樣往窗外看去，他只看到一片水泥地。</p>
<p>「在那裡，」柳春指了個方向，就在他們位於的窗戶下方，一黃一黑兩隻貓並坐在屋簷上看著夕陽餘暉：「黃色的那個孩子，叫做向日葵。」</p>
<p>原來牠們是朋友啊，柳春喃喃說著，不打算打擾正在欣賞風景的兩隻貓。</p>
<p>「你給牠們取了名字啊？」</p>
<p>「不是我取的，是班裡的孩子取的，他們說既然那孩子喜歡曬太陽又是黃色的，就叫做向日葵好了。」</p>
<p>「誰想的名字？」</p>
<p>「是之。」</p>
<p>「噗！」晴天一笑，的確很像那小鬼想出來的名字，那個葵花子倉鼠控。</p>
<p>「那，黑的那隻叫什麼？」晴天問。</p>
<p>「黑色的孩子我沒見過他幾次呢。」柳春表示還沒取名：「不知道那孩子喜歡什麼呢。」</p>
<p>不就是蹭蹭嗎？不對，叫「蹭蹭」很奇怪。晴天自己吐嘈自己，然後用指節抵著下唇，陷入了沉思。</p>
<p>逐漸西沉的夕陽將兩隻貓的剪影拉至牆上，窗邊二人的影子也沒入東面的陰影之中。</p>
<p>「小魚乾，」晴天開口：「牠喜歡的，大概。」</p>
<p>「小魚乾？」</p>
<p>「嗯，小魚乾。」</p>
<p>「好，就叫你小魚乾了！」柳春趴向窗台，對著小魚乾說。</p>
<p>晴天放下抵在唇上的手，再看了眼被取名為小魚乾的黑貓，就回到桌旁收拾桌面。</p>
<p>「要吃什麼？」晴天問，今天難得準時下班，能一起吃飯。</p>
<p>「吃孩子們推薦的麵店怎麼樣？」柳春也關起窗戶，鎖上，轉身收拾東西。</p>
<p>夕陽已沉入水泥建築之後，僅剩一點餘紅染在夜幕邊緣，向日葵向同伴招呼後，起身躍入夜色之中，留下的小魚乾則繼續仰望點點星辰，牠的一天，現在才正要開始。</p>
<p>希望，今後也能如此和平地度過每一天。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>END</p>
<p> ---------</p>
<p>-198964</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>